Profiterole
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Ini juga dua tahun setelah kita pertama kali bertemu." Melihat ke belakang, kehidupan Ryou Bakura terasa lebih hidup setelah munculnya roh dari Millenium Ring. Ironisnya, ia baru menyadarinya saat orang itu pergi. "Maka hal ini juga pantas dirayakan, bukan?" Tendershipping. Oneshot.


Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Ryou Bakura tersadar tanpa keberadaan _Millenium Ring_ di lehernya. Beberapa bulan pula sejak ia terakhir merasakan keberadaan jiwa lain dalam sudut benaknya. Dan Ryou tidak pernah merasa sehening ini sebelumnya.

Manik cokelat memandangi kertas di mejanya, penuh dengan kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada adik yang telah tiada, namun tak akan pernah sampai bagaimanapun ia terus berharap. Ia mengetuk ujung bolpoin di atas meja belajarnya—bekas yang tertinggal di atas kayu berlapis yang biasanya membuatnya merinding tak dihiraukan. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas telapak tangan, berharap kalimat puitis yang dapat mendeskripsikan keanehan hidupnya akhir-akhir ini dapat muncul dalam kepalanya, tanpa hasil.

Setelah melihat ke belakang, Ryou tidak mengingat apa yang biasanya ia lakukan. Samar-samar ia mengingat terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan putih yang penuh dengan foto-foto keluarga yang tak ingat pernah ia ambil. Ia terbiasa memandangi foto Amane dan ibunya yang telah meninggalkannya, dan kemudian, tanpa ia sadari pagi telah terlihat di ujung langit.

Laki-laki berambut putih salju itu memutar pulpen biru di tangannya, benaknya melayang pada sebuah ingatan yang samar akan suara yang pernah berbisik padanya. Suara itu terkadang memberinya saran, namun lebih sering membisikkan keinginan yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Suara itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah hal yang selalu Ryou inginkan—dan ia menepis segala hal mengerikan yang suara itu katakan padanya. Ryou memang kesepian, namun ia tidak akan menginginkan hal yang membuat teman-temannya menderita—kalaupun ia memilikinya.

Mendesah pelan, Ryou kembali menempelkan ujung penanya pada kertas putih di hadapannya, berharap inspirasi akan datang saat ia melakukannya. Ia teringat suara itu pertama kali berbicara padanya saat ia menulis surat pada Amane pula, dan ingatan akan tawa itu membuatnya merinding. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu—namun apapun itu, hal itu begitu mengerikan hingga ia tak dapat tertidur saat ia kembali terenyak, kejadian sebelumnya terasa seperti jurang dalam yang menganga dalam ingatannya.

Banyak kejadian aneh setelah itu, dan Ryou juga banyak melihat sisi lain dari suara yang selalu membuatnya melihat mimpi buruk di malam hari; bagaimana suara itu menyakiti temannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tentu, Ryou sedikit tersentuh saat suara itu melindunginya dari bahaya—meskipun ia tahu kalau suara itu tidak akan melakukan appaun dengan cuma-cuma. Mungkin Ryou hanya senang apabila ia dibutuhkan.

Mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada ruangan kosong, Ryou memutuskan untuk kembali menulis—kini membayangkan suara aneh yang mulai menghilang dalam kepalanya,

"Untuk Amane,"

.

.

.

Profiterole

A Bakura/Ryou Bakura fanfiction; the writer didn't gain anything from this.

.

.

.

Ryou hampir saya terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan melingkar di bahunya—yah, mungkin ia melakukannya, andai saja tubuhnya tidak segera menerima beban tambahan dari seorang Katsuya Jonouchi, yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut putih panjangnya dengan tangan satunya lagi.

"Ryou! Kenapa buru-buru begitu?" Laki-laki pirang itu mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit saat melihat wajah kesakitan Ryou, masih tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Burger World sebentar? Kau tahu, melepas penat setelah ujian?"

Ia merasakan Katsuya menjauh darinya—di tarik paksa oleh sebuah tangan kurus milik Anzu Masaki, yang berdiri di belakang Katsuya sejak tadi. "Hei, berhati-hatilah! Kau bisa menyakiti Ryou-kun, tahu!"

"H-Hei! Lepaskan, Anzu!"

Seolah tak mendengarkan rintihannya dan belum melepas cengkramannya pada telinga Katsuya, gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kami ingin mengajakmu sejak istirahat, kau tahu?" Gadis itu mendesah, berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan. "Kau sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini—mengingatkanku, Yuugi menghilang lagi setelah pulang sekolah, ya?"

"Aku melihatnya pulang terburu-buru hari ini." Ryou melirik Katsuya, sedikit kasihan. "Mungkin kalau Masaki- _san_ dan Jonouchi- _kun_ mengejarnya sekarang, kalian bisa menemukannya."

Anzu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Biarkan saja, aku akan memarahinya nanti." Gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada telinga laki-laki pirang di sebelahnya, kemudian meraih tangannya. "Nah, Ryou- _kun_? Kau masih ingat hari ini ada apa, bukan?"

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Manik biru milik Anzu terlihat berharap, dan Ryou merasa tidak enak apabila ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingat apapun. Anzu, sebaliknya, terlihat menyadari kecanggungan Ryou, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kita merayakan ini tahun kemarin, ingat?" Genggamannya di lepas, dan ia kembali berkacak pinggang. Senyumnya masih mengembang. "Hari ini hari pertama kali kita bertemu denganmu, Ryou- _kun_." Gadis itu mendesah. "Ya, walaupun biasanya Yuugi yang mengingat hal seperti ini. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang sedikit merepotkan di rumahnya. Aku sedikit khawatir."

Ryou berusaha tersenyum, sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya? Mungkin kita bisa membuatnya lebih baik."

Anzu terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Nah, dia hanya akan mengusir kita." Gadis itu kembali menoleh pada Katsuya, yang masih merengut ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Burger World tidak akan menunggu kita!"

Dengan satu seruan bersemangat dari Anzu (yang jelas terlihat membuat Katsuya sedikit lebih bersemangat), keduanya menyeret Ryou yang tidak sempat memberikan jawaban apapun, namun hanya memasrahkan diri.

.

.

.

Meskipun acara itu dilangsungkan untuknya, Anzu dan Katsuya lebih sering mengobrol—mungkin lebih tepat berdebat?—satu sama lain. Ryou, seperti biasa, hanya menyaksikan dari pinggir, sesekali menyetujui atau tertawa saat Katsuya mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan Anzu yang akan langsung menghantam kepalanya dengan buku menu.

Ia teringat tahun lalu, biasanya ia akan mengobrol denga Yuugi. Laki-laki berambut seperti bintang itu pintar dalam membuat pembicaraan yang menarik, meskipun Ryou jarang memberikan kontribusi apapun dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali terfokus pada minuman yang ia pesan sebelumnya, saat ponsel di tasnya berbunyi.

Ryou menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebelum mengaduk ponsel itu dari tasnya, kemudian mendapatkan nama 'Rumah' tertera di layar ponselnya. Sekilas ia merasakan Anzu dan Katsuya berhenti untuk memandanginya, namun tak ia hiraukan ketika ia langsung menekan tombol ponsel berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Kau terlambat."

Tanpa basa-basi, sang penelepon menggerutu. Ryou melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, dan mengangkat satu alis. "Kau bangun lebih awal."

"Dimana kau?" Kalimat sebelumnya tidak dihiraukan, dan Ryou hanya mengangkat bahu, terbiasa dengan perlakuan dari orang itu. "Sebaiknya cepat kembali—dan jangan lupa bawa makanan."

"Tentu. Aku akan segera kembali. Sampai jumpa."

Ryou tidak menanti jawaban dari orang itu dan langsung menutup sambungan—toh, orang itu juga tidak akan membalasnya. Ia menoleh pada kedua temannya, tersenyum meminta maaf saat menyadari kalau keduanya menengar percakapannya sebelumnya.

"Kita belum melakukan apapun!" Katsuya mengerang saat Ryou berdiri dengan tasnya, namun tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Anzu menyiku sisi laki-laki itu, membuatnya merunduk sambil merintih kesakitan. "Ryou-kun orang sibuk, tidak sepertimu." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum. "Kau harus memperkenalkan pacarmu itu pada kami. Aku yakin Yuugi akan senang mengenalnya juga."

"Dia bukan pacarku." Ryou memutar bola matanya, tersenyum tipis. _Lagipula, kalian sudah mengenalnya, dan Yuugi tidak akan senang bertemu dengannya lagi_. Ia sedikit beruntung bibirnya tidak jadi melepaskan itu—ia tidak ingin orang-orang kembali menjauhinya jika tahu kalau orang itu kembali, dan bukannya ia keberatan akan hal itu.

Ia berjalan keluar dari Burger World setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Katsuuya dan Anzu, yang akan menetap beberapa lama untuk merundingkan cara membalas dendam pada Yuugi yang jarang mengobrol dengan mereka sekarang.

 _"Hari ini hari pertama kali kita bertemu denganmu, Ryou-_ kun _."_

Ryou teringat kalimat dari Anzu sebelumnya, dan mendongak menatap langit yang menjelang sore. Senyumnya mengembang kala ia mengingat sesuatu, dan langkah kakinya yang sedikit terburu-buru membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang paling ia sukai sejak lama.

.

.

.

 _Tanpa Ryou sadari, ia telah menjadi seorang anak kelas tiga. Ujian masuk universitas sudah berada di ujung mata, dan semakin keras pula usahanya untuk meningkatkan nilai hanya untuk menaikkan kesempatannya berada di tengah-tengah tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi._

 _Semakin pula ia sadari bahwa roh yang bersemayam dalam_ Millenium Ring _telah menghilang dari dalam dirinya. Sejak ia semakin banyak menulis pada Amane—tanpa satupun jawaban yang ia tak tunggu pula—semakin ia mengingat bahwa ia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk di ajak berbicara. Roh itu memang bukan teman bicara yang baik, namun setiap kali ia merasakan roh itu ada, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa ruangan ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya._

 _Ryou tidak pernah membenci sang roh, tidak peduli bagaimana roh itu telah banyak menyakiti orang-orang hingga ia harus meninggalkan temannya yang terjatuh dalam koma. Sifat asli Ryou yang tidak dapat membenci seorangpun mungkin bertanggung jawab akan hal itu._

 _Ryou menyadari roh itu (mungkin) tidak seburuk yang lain kira; roh itu mengambil alih setiap kali ia tertindas, meskipun di hari selanjutnya, orang yang menindasnya selalu dikabarkan koma. Meski samar, ia mengingat rasa sakit di tangannya begitu tersadar—dan di seberangnya, Yuugi yang terlihat ragu-ragu sekaligus ketakutan. Roh itu mengambil alih dirinya, seolah melindunginya dari kedua hal yang tak disukainya itu—rasa sakit dan wajah seperti itu dari sahabatnya._

 _Menyerah untuk dapat fokus dari buku pelajaran di hadapannya, Ryou memutuskan untuk berbelanja di luar sebentar, mengingat persediaan makanan yang mulai habis dan penat yang mungkin dapan hilang setelah memakan satu atau dua cream puff. Ia baru saja memutar kunci pintu depan dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka—_

 _—sama sekali tidak bersiap akan kedatangan seorang tamu; terutama seorang tamu yang terlihat mirip sekali dengannya, selain rambut putih panjang yang lebih berantakan dan sepasang manik cokelat yang lebih tajam dari miliknya._

 _"Kurasa aku harus mengontrak lagi denganmu, tuan rumah?"_

 _Ia tidak yakin untuk alasan apa ia melakukannya, namun ia mengingat jelas wajah kaget sekaligus horor dari orang yang pernah menempati satu tubuh dengannya saat ia melompat untuk merangkulnya._

.

.

.

Ryou memutar kunci di knop pintu dan membukanya, tidak mendapati siapapun berada di depan pintu dan menanti. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya dan melepaskan sepatunya, mengganti dengan sandal rumah berwarna hijau. Ia berjalan melintasi lorong yang kosong, kemudian melongokkan kepala ke ruang tamu, menemukan rambut putih yang tengah memunggunginya sekarang.

"Kau terlambat." Orang itu bahkan tidak menoleh saat ia berkata, masih sibuk dengan televisi yang menampilkan adegan yang cukup membuatnya berpaling. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana orang itu dapat bertahan menonton acara seperti itu sebelum makan malam—namun buru-buru membuang pikiran bodoh itu.

"Ada hal yang harus ku urus." Ia mengernyit saat jeritan seorang wanita memecah dari televisi. "Bisa matikan televisinya sebentar? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Ia mendengar orang itu menggerutu, namun ia tak lagi mendengar suara-suara aneh dari televisi, dan mendesah lega.

"Terima kasih, Bakura."

Bakura tidak mengatakan apapun, membalas hanya dengan sebuah geraman.

Ryou meninggalkan sebuah kantung kertas di hadapan laki-laki itu, dan membawa satu kantung plastik lainnya ke dapur. Ia mendengar Bakura mengacak kantung kertas yang ia berikan, dan tertawa pelan mendengar laki-laki itu menahan nafas, sepertinya melihat hal yang sengaja ia bawa untuk laki-laki itu.

Ryou merasakan sepasang manik cokelat yang tajam itu menatap punggungnya, "Tidak biasanya kau membawa ini untukku. Ada sesuatu yang bagus?"

Ia menggumam, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Jonouchi- _kun_ dan yang lain mencegatku hari ini."

Bakura tidak mengatakan apapun, sibuk dengan _cream puff_ yang ia bawa untuk laki-laki itu. Namun ia tahu kalau ia mendengarkan, dan melanjutkan, "Mereka bilang, hari ini adalah dua tahun setelah kami bertemu."

Bakura terhenti. Saat Ryou menoleh, hendak membawakan makan malam yang baru selesai ia masak, barulah ia menyadari kalau Bakura masih memandanginya.

Ryou mengangkat satu alis, "Kau mengerti maksudnya kan, Bakura?" Ia meletakkan makanan-makanan lain di sebelah kantung _cream puff_ , dan duduk agak jauh dari laki-laki berambut putih itu. "Ini juga dua tahun setelah kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Pertemuan pertama kita bukan hal yang bagus untukmu, bukan?"

Ryou terkekeh sedikit. Tangannya otomatis meraih _cream puff_ yang masih tersisa. "Tetap saja, hari ini tetap layak dirayakan."

Bakura menggerutu lagi, namun mengangkat bahu. "Asalkan kau memberiku ini" ia mengangkat bahu, seringai menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melanjutkan, "kurasa terserah kau saja, tuan rumah."

Ryou tak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun senyumnya tak menghilang saat ia mendekatkan kue itu pada mulutnya dan memberikan satu gigitan.

.

.

.

"Bakura?"

"Apa lagi, tuan rumah?"

Ia terdiam sebentar—banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada orang yang pernah menempati tubuhnya dulu kala. Haruskah ia marah? Haruskan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?

Namun pada akhirnya, sebagai seorang Ryou Bakura, ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyum pada laki-laki itu—tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali saat berkata, berharap Bakura benar-benar menerima maksud kalimat yang ia katakan ini.

"Terima kasih."

Bakura hanya menatapnya, mengedipkan manik cokelatnya beberapa kali, dan dengan satu tangan mengacak rambut putih yang hanya sedikit lebih rapi dari miliknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **pertama kali nulis buat tendershipping, hell, saya ngerasa udah lama nggak nulis apapun setelah UN wwww**

 **profiterole = cream puff = kue sus, cuma kayaknya nggak enak kalo saya nyebutnya kue sus. lucu aja wwww**

 **tuan rumah = yadonushi, saya ngerasa translate nya aneh, cuma nggak enak juga kalo nulisnya yadonushi-sama gomen _(:'3/**

 **bakura dan yadonushi itu manis www nggak kuat aaaaaa walopun akhirnya bakura rada ooc dan yadonushi rada seme (?) oke saya makin ngawur. saya lagi high, sepertinya wwww #dor**

 **i don't own yu-gi-oh! _(:3/**


End file.
